Fifteen Minutes
by Lanfir Leah
Summary: A collection of scenes that are written for the Fic-in-15-minutes-challenge. More interesting than you think!
1. Intro

Introducing, the ongoing...  
  
**Fifteen Minute Ficlet Challenge**  
  


One word. Fifteen minutes.  
  
You see the word. You write. For 15 minutes.  
  
You post. You're done.

I've used this challenge to write Final Fantasy 8. Even though I love the game to bits, I feel like I haven't written enough about it, while there's still so much to say. 

The fifteen minutes ficlet challenge offers the solution to my problem here! 

The next chapters are short little fics of usually around 500 words that deal with the topic in the title of the chapter. It's fun to do, and the results are actually rather interesting. 

Expect to see updates bi-weekly.

I hope you'll review, and that I can inspire you to join the fun. J

Cheers, Lanfir Leah


	2. Signs

_A/N: Just a piece of fluff, written for a fic challenge. I do not own FF8 or the characters. _

**Sign**  
  
"So," Rinoa asked, after they had finished and were lying on their backs, gazing at the stars, "what's your sign?"

  
"What sign?" Seifer snorted. He had found the silence comfortable and easy, and was slightly irritated that she had started to talk again. He never was much for talking after sex. Was the quiet presence of the other not enough? Rinoa was a nice girl, and hot as hell to boot, but often he wished she'd just stop talking.   
  


Rinoa rolled over on her stomach, cupping her face in her hands. Moonlight caressed her naked curves. "Your zodiac sign, silly," she said, with a gentle scolding in her voice.  
  


Seifer shrugged. "No clue."  
  


"Oh, you're not spiritual at all, are you?" she smiled. "When's your birthday?"  
  


"December 22," he answered absently, still looking at the summer night sky. For a brief moment, he contemplated the endlessness of the universe above him, the eternity of the stars. The sky was very clear tonight, scattered with a myriad of stars and faraway mists. Galaxies, probably.    
  


"Ohh, then you're a Capricorn!" she squealed. She hugged him, and he let her. "It would explain your leadership qualities," she continued. "And your striving: you want to be the best, it has to be perfect."

He looked at her and laughed. "Rinoa, you aren't telling me that you actually _believe_ in these things?"  
  


She actually looked a little hurt at that. "Actually, I do." Her pout looked adorable. He longed to kiss her, and so he did. They had sex in the moonlight one more time, the rushing of the waves on the beach the only other sound besides their lovemaking. Far away, the lights of Deling City were visible, but here only the light of the stars and moon mattered.   
  


"Why did you ask anyway?" he asked later.  
  


"Mmm?" Rinoa murmured, her head resting comfortably on his chest.  
  


"About that sign."  
  


She shrugged. "Just wanted to know if we'd fit together as a couple."  
  


Seifer knew that she was waiting for her to ask if they did. He felt good tonight, so he asked. "So do we?"  
  


Rinoa looked up to him, her dark eyes half lidded and her hair in disarray from their lovemaking, and smiled. "Pisces and Capricorn? I have no idea really."   
  


"So what's the point of asking?"  
  


She laughed softly, positioning her head on his chest again. "I don't know."  
  


Seifer just snorted, and wondered what he had gotten himself into with her.


	3. Expectations

**Expectations**

  
  
You know, when you've been living for a certain happening to occur for such a long time, you come to expect things. I know I did at least. I had all kinds of scenarios played out in my head. Doom scenario's and my wildest expectations alike. You just sit there and wonder, and deep in your heart, you're expecting something wonderful and thrilling and exciting to happen. 

  
Well, a lot of things happened, but in the end they weren't at all as I wanted and hoped for.

  
Damn you, Squall. I expected so much from you. I had hoped so much.

   
I took him with me to the Training Center. He was quiet and had put up that 'enduring' broody kind of look he used to have in class, too. I told myself that I was still in my Instructor role, and that he was used to this kind of behavior. I'd step out of that role, and, irrationally maybe, I hoped he'd melt a little, as well. It had been a crazy day for him - his fight with Seifer, the blow he had taken on the head, his exam in Dollet, the adrenaline of the chase by that crazy spider-crab-robot-thing, his passing... and tonight was filled with promises of a new life for him. Tonight would be the night I'd get through to him. We'd just be two young people on the brink of a new life.  
In hindsight, I guess I was a little drunk on champagne to expect so much from him. I had just been demoted and I wanted to make the most out of my life. I wanted to succeed in at least one thing I had been working for in the past year. I figured I had nothing to lose. Dammit.

  
We were standing on the balcony, in the secret area. The lights of the city and the stars were reflecting on his necklace, making his silver pendant gleam. The seabreeze ruffled his hair and the snowlion fur on his coat gently. He was so beautiful. 

  
"What time is it?" I asked.

  
"A little after midnight." 

  
Well, there it was. I told him that as of now I wasn't his instructor anymore. It was a blatant hint, a hope for a good reply. And, stupidly enough, I really expected him to answer in a positive manner. But he did not say anything. And me, with my champagne-loose tongue, I told him everything. How I felt, what had happened - I put myself into a vulnerable position before him and hoped, *expected* him to take notice of me and... I dont know what. Support me, or something. Kiss me. Have wild monkey sex with me in the secret area. What the hell. I don't know what I expected from him.

  
I didnt expect him to tell me to go talk to a wall.

  
...or that I would be so heartbroken.

  
When I finally crawled back into my bed some time later, I bawled my eyes out like a little girl. Stupid bastard.


	4. Loss

**Loss**  
  


  
They tell me it's a stupid accident, and that it's not my fault. They offer me their condolences.   
I just look at them and know that they have absolutely no idea what they are talking about. I'm all empty inside, unable to stop thinking about the last thing she said. "Hey, Zell, I'll race you to the shore," she grinned, seawater sparkling on her skin. She had always been an awesome swimmer; she was graceful and quick as a fish, totally at home in the waters.   
  
It was high summer in Balamb, and ever since we had finally overcome our shyness and hooked up a few weeks earlier, we had been constantly together. It was intoxicating to be with her. She simply shone like a gem, happiness radiating off her... so infective. I loved being with her, would have done everything for her.  
  
Marri had watched me from afar from months, she told me later. After Ultimecia was defeated, I thanked her for the mega phoenix at the party, and we simply had stayed together all night. She was so worried when I nearly choked in those hotdogs - I immediately felt warm inside because of her caring.   
  
We spent the night in the secret area, sitting on the edge of the balcony and watching the sunrise. Glass of champagne in hand, talking and laughing. At some point she even sang for me - she had the sweetest voice I had ever heard. I kissed her, and that was that - we were an item. I had never been in love before, and this time it hit me in full force. I wanted to tell the whole world that I loved her, and I suppose I did. I drove my friends nuts by chattering about her non-stop.  
  
High summer in Balamb, and we're swimming in the ocean. "I'll race you to the shore," she challenges me. I know already that she will win, but I don't mind. It's beautiful to see her swim. She is so beautiful.   
"Of course," I smile at her. We've been in the water all day, and the sun is warm. The waves are perfect for surfing, and it makes swimming and playing in the water a nice pastime. We're having loads of fun. "One, two...THREE!"   
We both dive through a wave, and then the ocean water is all around me. I stay below the surface for a while to make speed - the water pulls me back but at least the waves wont bother me this way. When I finally break through the surface for air, there are other people playing in the surf and I can't see her anymore. Lots of people. I have to change my course for the beach several times, but I'm making good time. I might have even beaten her.  
When I finally reach the shore, I look around triumphantly, because I cant see her anywhere. I won!   
"Marri? Yo, Marri!"  
No answer. I wait for a bit, but she doesn't show up. Minutes pass, and I scan the ocean for a familiar dark-haired head. "Marri! Is this a joke or something?"   
Nothing.  
Eventually, nauseated with worry, I go and get a lifeguard.  
  
Later, when they returned with her lifeless body, they told me she had an epileptic seizure. That happens sometimes to people, all by itself, they told me.   
My condolences with your loss, others said.  
Quistis spent long times trying to console me. As if I can ever find consolation. As if I can ever forget the way she smiled at me, or how the seawater sparkled on her skin like little diamonds, the slight sunburn on the bridge of her nose.   
My condolences with your loss.  
Yeah right. As if that's going to help.


	5. Desire

**Sweet and soft**  
  


He still tasted her on his lips, long after they had rejoined the others on the party. They had watched shooting stars together, just like on that first night, and she had pointed up.... also just like then. Such a good memory.  
He couldn't help smiling at her; she was so beautiful with the moonlight in her hair, that sweet sweet smile, the curves of her body under her clothes-  
So he had kissed her.   
Because he realized that he-  
She had tasted sweet and soft, just the way he had imagined her.  
  
And then the moment had passed. 

She had smiled at him and said: "Let's go back to the others," and he had not wanted to. He wanted to remain on that balcony with her, his hands tangled in her hair and their lips locked, her body pressed against his.   
But he had not said that, and they had left the starlit balcony.  
  
The night passed. He drank (maybe too much) champagne, watched her talk to the other partygoers and tried to ignore Irvine's questions and implications about him and Rinoa. Not even a moment he lost her from his sight. His eyes were glued to the way she walked and moved, the shine of the candlelight on her hair and the subtle glittering of her necklace... the way her breasts heaved when she laughed, the little gestures that she made while talking to other people, her long legs, her hips, her flawless skin and the beauty of her lips... everything. The whole her.   
  
Even though Irvine was essentially a great guy, Squall hated to admit to himself that he had sunk to the cowboy's level. He couldn't think straight anymore, his thoughts were clouded by desire for the first time in his life. He wanted her.   
All he wanted to do right now was to grab Rinoa, and take her away, back to the moonlight, back to solitude, just the two of them...  
  
He would take her to the stars.  
He would lose himself in her forever and ever - in that beautiful body, in those fathomless dark eyes, in her smile....  
And she would be sweet and soft like her kisses. 

  



	6. Vacation

**Free**

  
Contrary to popular belief, SeeDs do have vacations. One simply can't be on the job all of the time, even if that one is a workaholic ('like you, Squall'), he had been told by Cid Kramer. Of course he had to remain on standby in case of nasty sorceresses threatening the world, but there was nothing keeping him from lazing around on beaches and going out in clubs for two weeks on end in summer.   
  
SeeD wanted him to be sharp and quick-witted, and so SeeD had to let him spend a few weeks in undisturbed bliss on the beach. Just so he could do his job better, you know.  
  
He did not do much those two blessed weeks of vacation; he read a little, went out to a romantic dinner with Rinoa, played beach volleyball with his friends, and spent long afternoons on a terrace with a drink always nearby... like they were doing right now.   
  
And as he was sitting in the leaves-filtered sunlight on that terrace, Squall Leonhart decided for himself that vacation truly was a wondrous thing.   
  
"Glad I talked you into this?" Irvine grinned, sipping at his ice cube-chilled soda. He looked like a testament of laziness, sprawled over the uncomfortable plastic chair like this.   
  
"Fuck yes," nodded Squall, contentedly gazing at all the beautiful brightly and barely dressed people that were on their way to undoubtedly fun and sunny places. "It's as if you've been massaged for hours and finally they've gotten that knot out of your shoulders, or something."  
  
"Like a weight's been lifted."  
  
Squall nodded. "Exactly."  
  
A comfortable silence fell.  
  
"They *are* taking rather long, aren't they?" Squall ventured after a while, referring to his friends. He leaned back in his chair and gestured the cute waitress for another round of drinks for the both of them.   
  
Irvine shrugged. "They are taking Zell to go shopping, what do you expect? Three girls dragging a guy into a mall? I bet they'll show up in an hour and a half, with billions of bags with clothes, and Zell's bankaccount being utterly empty."  
  
"Probably." Squall couldnt help being amused at that particular mental image.  
  
"You mind?"   
  
"Naw, not really. I think I can live with staying here for a while."   
  
"So can I," Irvine chuckled. He looked over his shoulder. "Oh lookie-here, our drinks." He winked at the waitress when she handed them their drinks, "Thank you," he only said, but she flushed a little before smiling back. "You're welcome."  
  
They both looked at her as she walked away.  
  
"Cute butt," Irvine commented.  
  
"Cute everything," Squall agreed.  
  
They grinned at each other, a little drunk on sunlight and freedom.  
  
Irvine raised his glass. "Hey, want to toast on the vacation?"   
  
"Of course." Squall raised his. "To vacation!"  
  
"To vacation!"  
  
When they clinked, the summer sunlight sparkled on their glasses.

  



	7. Phoenix Down

_A/N: '__Phoenix__ Down' is not based on a word, this time. It's based on a picture of an outstretched hand, much like the image I tried to paint in the fic._

**Phoenix**** Down**  
  


  
A hand lay on a dusty surface. Concrete, probably.   
  
The fingers were long, the hand was callused at some places - _the right places,_ he thought hazily. This hand belonged to a sniper - the telltale signs were everywhere on that hand.   
  
It took him a while before he realized that the hand he was staring at was his own. Somehow that made it all the more fascinating. What was his hand doing there? Wait, what was *he* doing there?  
  
"Irvine, are you alright?" He turned his head and saw a worried face hovering above him. Blue eyes, big black tattoo. Zell.  
  
"What happened?" His memory was returning, albeit a little hazy. They were in the Tomb of the Unknown King... there were monsters...   
  
Zell scratched the back of his neck in the way that Irvine had come to recognize as a trademark gesture. "You took a nasty hit on the head while you were still recovering from summoning a GF. You probably feel a bit woozy now, do you?"  
  
"Yeah." Slowly, he turned over on his stomach to sit up again. The world swam. He had to fight back nausea. "So did we win?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
Squall came to stand next to Irvine. He had an empty bottle in his hand. Irvine recognized it as a Phoenix Down. "We did. The Brothers have joined us. I was thinking about junctioning them to you, since you and Ifrit don't really match up."  
  
Irvine cradled his head in his hands. His head began to throb like the mother of all migraines. "I'd rather have that you don't plug anything into my head for a while."  
  
"We need to have you junctioned to full strength, Irvine. Otherwise you'll be a liability while we get out of this hellhole," Squall said, his grey eyes observing the dusty hallway. "Fact is that we can't have any weaknesses in our party, and you're not a full SeeD and a little behind in strength."  
  
"Why the hell didn't you take Quistis or Selphie with you, then?"  
  
Squall shrugged. "Figured you needed the experience."  
  
"Thanks," Irvine retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm. But he did try to get up - he wouldn't want to be a liability. Damn, he had grown up with them, he was even older than Squall was by a few months - he wouldn't be a weakness. Leaning on Zell, he found his way up again. The world gradually stopped spinning, and he could look around again without feeling the urge to throw up.  
  
"You can have Siren if you want to," Zell offered, his babyblue eyes large and serious. "I'll take the Brothers for now."  
  
Irvine nodded. "Maybe that's for the best. We'll re-evaluate our junctions once we're out of the Tomb and I got rid of this damned headache."  
  
"That'll be in no time," Squall reported, looking at the map in his hands. "We'll just walk straight ahead."  
  
"Thank Hyne," Zell and Irvine sighed in unison.  
  
And Irvine looked at his hands for a second, and then clenched them around his gun.   
  
Only a little while and they'd be out of here.

  



	8. Explosion

**Game Over**  
  


Balamb Garden was taking flight... trying to flee from the incoming missiles.   
  
"It's a shelter," I heard Cid say, his voice thick with emotion as he watched the transformation his Garden was undergoing. "It's supposed to do something about it's location."

"We're fleeing," I said softly, standing before the window, looking at the azure sky. I wiped sweat-drenched auburn hair out of my face. The trip to the MD level had been horrifying and frenzied in the beginning, but somehow Rinoa, Squall and I had been able to do what was needed - even while we had absolutely no idea what we had been doing. I just hoped that Selphie and the others had been able to do their part. My sweet Sefie, she had been so determined... and if she would fail, we all would. _Sefie__..._  
  
While the rings of the Garden were glowing and swooshing by, I could see the pinpoints of light that signaled the coming of the missiles in the spring sky. "Here they come," I announced, turning to the others.   
  
Rinoa sat in the corner of what used to be Cid's room, her arms around her knees and whispering words that resembled a prayer. Squall stood next to the Headmaster, holding onto a railing and very obviously hoping for the best.  
  
We did what we could, but would it be enough?  
  
The light was coming closer. The color of fire against the blue sky... it must be seven or eight of them. Maybe more... and they were still coming. What happened at the missile base? Did Sefie do it? Had she saved us all? Or was she dead already, caught in the act? Would we die now, too? _No, don't think like that..._  
  
"I think it's time to call for evacuation," Squall said quietly.  
  
Cid shook his head slowly. "I already started, but with the Garden rising from the earth and moving like this, it will be impossible. If we don't get out of the target area soon, it will all be over."  
  
And I watched the lights grow bigger and bigger. The Garden moved infinitely slow. Too slow.  
  
"I think it really IS over," Rinoa whispered, tears of horror trickling over her pretty face.   
"I know I can't think like that, but..."  
  
"Brace yourself!" I shouted, jumping away from the window.   
  
The Garden took a sharp turn, knocking me off-balance. I went tumbling down Cid's old room, trying to cover myself for the explosion that would undoubtedly come.  
  
I could not see the others in those last seconds before impact, but I heard their screams sounding through the explosion. _Game over,_ I thought crazily, and then pain filled my world before all the lights went out.


	9. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

It had taken him a damn long time to find her. Of course, at first he had to notice she was gone at all - after he had managed to pry himself loose from yet another stack of administration work. Tomorrow, he was going to hire himself a fucking secretary. He was sick of it - he never had time for anything anymore. 

And Rinoa hadn't quite been herself lately. She was quiet, withdrawn and last night she had been crying against his back when she thought he had been asleep. He had wanted to reach out and comfort her, but she had asked him to let her be. "Bad enough I woke you up... just be here for me, okay?" she had whispered gravely. "I'm sorry." She had thrown her arms around him and fell asleep soon after. He had stayed awake a lot longer, and had vowed to have a talk with her the next day, when he came out of work.

But when he finally had time for her, it was half past six and dinnertime had almost passed. She was not in the cafeteria, in her room, not in the Training Center or at the Quad, and no one had spotted her in the past two hours. 

The September evening was already growing dark, sunset had past. Only vague reddish colorings in the evening sky reminded him of the sunset when he found her on the beach.

She was sitting with her knees pulled up, hugging herself. She was only wearing her tank top and shorts, her blue vest lying discarded half-buried under the sand. He wondered if she wasn't cold like this. She hardly acknowledged him.

"I've been looking all over for you," Squall said, sitting down next to her. 

"I'm sorry," she said, laying her chin on her knee. She looked at him with unreadable big brown eyes. "I had to think."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked gently.

Her gaze darted away from his face, avoiding him. "Just... stuff." 

He felt impatient, but fought it down. Instead he smiled at her, because he knew she liked it. "Come on, sulking is my job. Can you tell me what is wrong?"

She sighed. It sounded oddly... deflated, somehow. "I've come to a conclusion tonight. I don't know if you will like it."

Squall didn't reply. He patiently waited whether she'd continue. 

"It's about Garden. I don't know if I want to continue living here," she blurted out. "With me being a sorceress and all. The looks people are giving me... Garden fights sorceresses. I shouldn't be here. It is not natural. I should leave... I don't want to leave you... but I think I have to."

"Oh sweetling," he groaned, embracing her. For a moment they did not say anything. They just listened to the whispers of the ocean and the breeze, their eyes closed. Rinoa was crying again - those same silent sobs she had cried last night.

"Garden fights _evil_ sorceresses," he said eventually, his face buried in her cool dark hair. "You're not evil."

She swallowed. "What if I will be one day? What if I lose control and…"

"Then you'll be right under our nose when it happens. You'll be safe - you're in the best place in the world."

She looked up at him. "I hadn't thought of that yet," she confessed.

"If you really feel so uncomfortable, we could try and do something about it. But for now, don't fear Garden. Garden will protect you as long as you're our Rinoa. Which you will be forever." He earnestly looked into her eyes. "Because I love you, Rinoa. It will be alright."

New tears spilled over her cheeks, but this time her face broke into a brilliant smile. "I love you too. Hyne, I love you."

The kiss they shared said it all.

  



End file.
